Wishing For Christmas
by RoseRosa
Summary: Christmas is coming up and Namine wants to celebrate it with Riku, knowing it'll be the only chance she gets before she returns to Kairi. Namiku. Set in between CoM and II.


Okay guys I decided to write a Christmas fic this year and the chosen pairing is Namiku. I warn you though; this is going to be a lot fluffier then my normal writing XD.

**Wishing for Christmas**

In the world of everlasting twilight, snow drifted softly to the ground as a black cloaked figure paced backwards and forwards inside of the mansion's white room.

"This is getting ridiculous! I agreed to help DiZ capture _that_ nobody, yet we still haven't done anything," Riku raged. The blonde girl who sat at the table frowned slightly,

"Riku, you have to be patient, you can't just go and kidnap Roxas," she explained.

Riku turned and frowned slightly at the girl but he eventually heaved a sigh. He could understand what she was getting at and he slumped down in the chair opposite from her. The girl watched the boy carefully for a few moments before she picked a red crayon up and returned to her drawing.

The pair sat in a companionable silence together until Riku stood up and wandered over to Naminé, taking a look at the drawing he raised an eyebrow.

"A Christmas tree?" he asked. The blonde girl blushed slightly,

"Well...its Christmas coming up isn't it and…I thought you might want to celebrate Christmas…and I wanted to experience Christmas myself," she murmured.

Riku pulled his cloak off his head to reveal his smile,

"That's sweet of you but we need to capture that nobody before we can celebrate anything," he commented. Naminé frowned again,

"Can't you even try and relax! DiZ has gone away to see King Mickey and celebrate Christmas yet you're still being stubborn about doing his work," she snapped suddenly. Both were silent for a moment or two, shocked at Naminé's outburst.

"So that's where he disappeared too," Riku muttered as he brought his hand up to tug lightly at his blindfold. It was a habit he'd picked up from when he'd first put the blindfold on and it was uncomfortable, now he just did it when he was uncomfortable with anything. Naminé just stared down at her drawing and sighed slightly.

"I…I'm sorry Riku," she whispered.

It was so unlike her to shout but she'd gotten so…mad…no, it wasn't real anger. She couldn't feel real anger; she was a nobody after all. It was probably just Kairi's memories, she was sure Kairi would be upset that one of her best friend's didn't want to celebrate Christmas.

"It's fine Naminé, you have a point," he replied with another sigh. He gently tugged at his blindfold causing Naminé to frown.

"Don't do that Riku, you could pull it off by accident," she scolded. Though she couldn't see his eyes Naminé knew that he rolled them at her comment.

-------

A few hours rolled by as the pair stayed in the room, exchanging small talk every now and then before Riku finally groaned and stood up.

"You win. We'll celebrate Christmas."

Naminé looked up from her sketchpad with a small smile.

"Thank you," she said.

Though the smile was small it lit her face up and Riku had to turn around to hide his slightly pink cheeks. In some ways she really did resemble Kairi…but she was her own person he couldn't forget that.

He cleared his throat then headed for the door,

"I think DiZ has a calendar in the library," he muttered as he left.

Naminé shook her head with a sigh, she was glad she'd get to celebrate Christmas. She had a feeling this would be her only chance to celebrate it before returning to Kairi.

She was glad she'd get to spend it with Riku.

For the first time in hours Naminé put her crayons down and stood up, stretching out with a smile.

Even if it was just for a little while she just wanted a chance to act like a somebody, to act as if she was supposed to exist and maybe, just maybe she could act as if she had that special someone. Like Kairi had Sora and Roxas had Axel.

"It's a good job you mentioned it today, tomorrow's Christmas Eve so if you want to get any decorations or food or presents we need to get them today," Riku explained as he returned to the room. He looked to Naminé for a moment who nodded.

With a raise of his hand Riku opened a dark portal before he grabbed Naminé's hand and led her through it, arriving on the other side of the forest in Twilight Town.

"Couldn't we have just walked?" she commented with a raised eyebrow. Riku chuckled,

"I thought a portal would be quicker," he said and while still holding her hand he led her to Market Street.

As they walked people all around them stopped and stared at them, especially the teenage girls who seemed to take a liking to glaring at Naminé. It took a few moments for Naminé to realise why and her cheeks immediately flushed red.

"Riku! You're still holding my hand…they all think we're a couple!" she exclaimed in a whisper. Riku turned his head back to face her-how he could gaze so intently at her through his blindfold, she didn't know-and raised an eyebrow,

"So?"

Riku continued to lead her towards one of the stores which was packed full of people doing their last minute shopping.

Naminé looked around her mouth dropping slightly. She'd never seen so many people in such a small area before and as Riku let go of her hand to grab a basket, she nearly lost him.

The silver haired boy stopped to wait for her though and soon they were wandering around the store buying decorations and some Christmas food.

There was the chance to buy so many pretty things and some delicious looking food. Naminé even thought she saw some other teenagers hanging around the ice cream section.

Once they'd paid for all the food they stepped outside of the shop and Riku placed the shopping bags on the floor.

"Right that's the food and decorations sorted out, I'm assuming you'd like to get a present," he said. Naminé looked up at him her cerulean eyes thoughtful,

"I would like to get _you _a present," she corrected. Riku smiled at her,

"Alright then, we'll get _each other_ presents," he decided. He pulled out some more money from the cloak and handed her some,

"We'll meet up here in an hour," he told her before he walked off.

As Naminé watched him leaved she turned and began to walk to the market. They'd passed a bustling market earlier on and the blonde thought that it was probably the best place to look.

She had no idea what to get him though.

As she walked through the different stalls she saw all sorts of nic nacks and clothing but nothing that she thought would suit Riku. She frowned and huffed slightly as she looked at yet another stall.

"Are you looking for something for your boyfriend?" A kindly voice asked from a nearby stall.

Naminé turned to see a smiling middle aged woman with slightly greying brunette hair and bright blue eyes.

"I saw you pass by with a handsome young gentleman earlier on, he's your boyfriend I'm assuming," she commented.

Naminé's cheeks flushed pink,

"N...no! He's not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed as she stared down at her blue sandalled feet.

"I am looking for a present for him though," she added.

The woman giggled slightly,

"I'm sorry, you seemed like such a cute couple...maybe you could get him some cologne," she suggested, waving down at the selection of perfumes and after shaves on the stall in front of her.

Naminé blinked down and began to browse through the after shaves, smelling a few of the testers until she found one.

It smelt like the ocean and a rich musk.

It reminded her so much of Riku.

"Ummm I'll take this one please," she asked as she pointed the tester out and handed the money over. She took the little paper bag she was offered and left the market.

Checking the time she was surprised to see she'd actually been looking for nearly the whole hour. With a small sigh she headed back to the front of the store to wait.

-------

Riku on the other hand had known exactly where he was going. He'd explored Twilight Town a few times when DiZ had allowed him the time off and he'd noticed a little art shop.

He knew how much Naminé loved to draw but her supplies were getting worn and he wanted to get her something nice and new to use.

As he stepped into the shop a bell rang and an elderly woman smiled at him from behind the counter.

"Hello young man, is there something I can help you with?" she asked. Riku just shook his head and muttered a thank you to the woman.

He looked around the shop for a bit before he spotted what he was looking for. A new sketchpad and a little art set with a nice set of pencils, crayons and even a proper set of acrylic paints and all in a simple white case. Riku smiled at the items as he picked them up.

He brought them over to the counter and the woman asked,

"An artist are we? I don't see how you can paint with that blindfold but it takes all types," she commented as she rung the items up,

"That will be 3000 munny please."

As Riku handed the money over he shook his head,

"They're a gift for a...friend," he answered as he took the offered bag and left the shop.

He checked the time but he still had a little time left...there was always a little something else he could get her.

Across the street there was a quaint little sweet shop and Riku headed over there. Inside they sold all sorts of little sweets and Riku spotted the perfect gift immediately. They sold hard boiled paopu fruit flavoured sweets. They were quite an old sweet, originally made by a couple years ago on the destiny islands when paopu fruit was more common and not just thought of as a legend. It was hard to buy the sweets any more but Riku loved the stuff and thought that they would be a sweet gift.

He brought a pound of the sweets before he left the shop and headed back to the store front where Naminé already stood waiting.

"Ready to go back to the mansion?" he asked, placing the gifts in the main shopping bag as she nodded before they turned and headed back 'home'.

-------

As the day passed the pair managed to decorate Naminé's room, even putting a little Christmas tree in the corner and placed the food on the empty end of the long table.

Christmas Eve passed as well and soon it was Christmas morning.

Naminé awoke to a knock on the door, as well as her main white room she had a smaller bedroom with an en suite bathroom attached to the room but the door only appeared when Naminé wanted it too.

"Naminé, it's Christmas," Riku's voice came as he slowly opened the door. The blonde girl sat up, her covers falling into her lap as Riku peeked into the room.

Was it Naminé's imagination or did he seem to blush slightly at the sight of her in her nightdress. It was lacy and a little short but it wasn't like he could see much of it. Naminé shook her head and got out of bed,

"I'll be there in a minute," she told him before she headed to her wardrobe to get a dress and then to the bathroom.

Riku nodded and returned to the main room.

He'd pulled the two chairs closer together at the food end of the table and sighed as he pulled slightly at his blindfold again. His presents for her were placed on the table in front of him, wrapped in wrapping paper decorated with little moogle faces.

He wasn't sure what she'd think of his presents or if she'd even enjoy the day. It would probably just end up like most of their days.

Finally Naminé entered the room in her usual white dress and blue sandals. She came over, a small present in hand as she sat in front of him.

"Merry Christmas," he greeted as he picked the presents up off the table and handed them to her. She handed his over to him and mumbled,

"Merry Christmas." back.

In silence they unwrapped their presents and Riku just blinked at his, Naminé saw his expression and frowned, staring sadly at his lap,

"You don't like it? I didn't know what else to get you and...the smell reminded me of you," she murmured.

Riku looked at her again and he shook his head, a small smile growing,

"I love it, thank you."

Naminé looked up again and he nodded to her present and with a small 'oh' she finished unwrapping it. At the sight of the new art supplies the smile on her face grew brighter.

"Oh, thank you Riku," she said as she opened the box to see what was in there and she eventually placed the art supplies on the table next to her and peeked into the little paper bag.

"Sweets?" she asked as she pulled one out and popped it into her mouth.

It tasted sweet, like a cross between a mango and a melon.

"It's paopu flavoured," he explained.

As Naminé swallowed the sweet she looked at him in a questioning manner and he realised why.

Riku cleared his throat and turned his head away from her,

"I just thought you might like the taste...it's not that I want our destinies entwined in any way," he muttered.

Naminé looked slightly hurt for a moment or two but she soon made her decision. She pulled out another sweet and popped it into her mouth before she stood in front of him,

"Well...I wouldn't mind."

She leaned forwards and gently pressed her lips against his, his mouth parted in slight shock and using her tongue she slipped the sweet into his mouth before she pulled away, her face bright red.

It had been a bold move for her but it was the only way she could think of showing him.

"I know it's not the same as sharing a real paopu fruit but perhaps it'll do for now," she said softly.

Riku was slightly surprised but an endearing smile grew on his lips and he pulled the blonde girl down to sit on his lap. He pressed his forehead against hers,

"It'll have to do but...I promise you, I'll always protect you," he said. He leaned in and kissed her again.

Their first kiss tasted of paopu fruit as did their second and one thing was for certain, they certain wouldn't be the last they shared.

-------

Late that night when DiZ returned from visiting Mickey and Minnie for a few days of Christmas he poked his head into the white room. He saw something he didn't expect.

A room decorated for Christmas, leftovers of their food left on the table with a small pile of items and on the floor, fast asleep lay Riku and Naminé curled up in each other's arms.

___________________________

**-FIN-**

Okay guys that's my sappy little Christmas fic. It was also my first Namiku fic so I hope you all enjoyed and please review!


End file.
